FlaFla
by BigBonua
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles de Flippy y Flaky como pareja, ambientado en el mundo canon de Mondomedia y algunas pocas secciones en Happy Tree High.
1. Justicia

_**¡Hola! Hace mucho quería llevar a cabo esto, nunca lo había puesto en marcha pues porque no se, me daba vergüenza supongo.**_

_**Conjunto de Drabbles de FlippyxFlaky, todo se desarrolla en el ambiente canon y unos cuantos en Happy tree high.**_

_**[Happy Tree High]: (1) Justicia.**_

Sonrió, todo en su mundo iba mas que perfecto, había recordado tomar sus pastillas para la bipolaridad a tiempo así que estaba mas que seguro que ese día si que no saldría su otra personalidad a la luz.

Flippy jejeje~ - Sintió una de las alegres risas de uno de los amigos cercanos que tenía el cual lo hacia sentir demasiado incómodo a veces

Oh, Hola – Sonrió lo mas cortés que pudo ante su amigo de un verde mas claro que el del.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que de un repente la ardilla adicta a los caramelos le puso un pequeño muffin frente a el - ¡Oh wow Nutty, muchas gracias!- Dio un gran bocado sintiendo el maravilloso sabor de aquel muffin - ¿Quién los preparo? ¿Fla-…? – Fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar el nombre de la pequeña amiga de ambos.

Fue mi novia – miro a Nutty demasiado confundido, ninguno de los 2 tenía una chica tan cercana como para ser su novia mas que… - ¿Puedo saber quien es?

\- Flaky

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que fue Flaky jejeje~

Oh-Ohhhh ya veo…así que ustedes 2 finalmente están saliendo – Tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo que no paso desapercibido por el chico ardilla

Si, empezamos a salir desde ¿Ayer? Fue todo tan mágico y romántico Flippy ¡Que no imaginarás como fue que pasó! – El alegre chico con una gran sonrisa se paseaba frente al oso de color verde dando grandes volteretas de un lado a otro al igual que reía como un desquiciado – Espero que no te moleste…

\- ¿Po-Porque debería molestarme? Digo, es un tipo de justicia el que ustedes 2 salgan.

\- Hermano espera que carajos estas hablando

\- Ya sabes, los 3 somos amigos y ustedes son muy cercanos entonces era como obvio que ustedes terminarán saliendo si es que se gustaban.

Oh pues si lo dices así entonces si – El chico ardilla hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, odiaba por encima esa personalidad de Flippy. El solía ser sincero con todo lo que le molestaba pero por alguna razón no había podido nunca sacarle lo mucho que a el le gustaba la puercoespin – Cuándo me dijo que yo le gustaba solamente atine a besarla, besa muy ri-

Fue interrumpido.

\- ¿La besaste?..

\- Eh..si, es lo que las parejas hacen Flippy

Un estruendo muy fuerte se escucho al momento que Nutty sentía un agudo dolor en una de sus costillas

\- ¡Dios! – vomito un tanto de saliva debido al agudo dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo afirmando con sus manos el sitio donde había recibido el golpe.

\- Nutty…besaste a Flaky… - La voz quebrada del oso le hizo enderezar su cuerpo he ignorando el dolor dio una pequeña risa cómplice – Con que si te gusta~

El oso de verde color lo miro con un tanto de asco al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.

No deberías jejejeje~ guardar secretos conmigo Flippy – Bufo por lo bajo obviamente molesto mientras repetía de forma casi silenciosa que lo perdonara por ese golpe tan fuerte, quizás ya debería aprender a lidiar con esos sentimientos por su amiga que consideraba para nada atractiva y bastante fea.

-¿Ósea que no eres su novio? – Una sonrisita fluyo de los labios de Flippy la cual fue acompañada por risotadas alegres por parte de la ardilla - ¡Claro que no hombre, como se te ocurre!

Flippy al día siguiente caminaba por el mismo sendero llevando consigo un pequeño sobre que contenía una carta y un sticker de corazón por fuera dispuesto a entregársela a aquella chica de púas color rojo

¡Hola¡ - Dio un pequeño saltito de su lugar al escuchar esa pequeña voz escondiendo rápidamente la carta entre sus ropas mientras veía hacía atrás a una nerviosa puercoespin un tanto desaliñada.

Quizás y solo quizás, Flaky no era una niña fea, tal vez el solo quería verla así porque no quería sentir nada por ella.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, la justicia que el veía en ella mas bien sus 2 partes era que ella debía estar con el.


	2. Galletas

_**Capitulo 2: Galletas**_

Ese día si que estaba caluroso, el oso de verde color miraba por su ventana mientras tenía una sonrisa alegre en su rostro – Se está tardando – Dijo para sus adentros alzando una de sus manos mirando a su vecino de gran cornamenta que estaba pasando por fuera de su hogar, entendía porque el pequeño animal al cual estaba esperando demoraba, la puercoespín de rojo color siempre había sido nerviosa y recién está l vez que se juntaban los 2 solos después del atraco referente al vehículo.

Miro con una pequeña mueca de disgusto su sillón de ahora mas grande tamaño – Que fastidio – No era que no disfrutara de la compañía de Flaky pero por novia preferiría tener a alguien mas como Giggle o Petunia, Giggle mas que nada pues esa pequeña ardilla lo había dejado mas que prendado desde que tuvieron esa cita más que fallida y pues ella ya no quería estar ni a 2 metros del, incluso cuando el quería hablar el tema para poder solucionarlo.

Un sonido de golpeteos en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que nuevamente la sonrisa sincera pero cínica apareciera en su rostro dejando ver los largos dientes que sobresalían de su boca, se acercó al pomo abriendo esta sin ningún tipo de cuidado - ¡Hola Flaky! – Vio con ningún tipo de pudor el cuerpo de su ahora novia de pies a cabeza mirando con aún más curiosidad la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus manos, alejándose de la puerta dejando esta abierta miro confundido sobre su hombro cuando vio que la puercoespín no cruzaba el umbral y se quedaba quieta mirándolo con cierto deje de pánico – Puedes pasar Flaky…

Uh…esta bien – No llevaba bien la cuenta de hace cuanto estaba de "Novia" del oso comandante, no hacían mucho mas que mirarse unas cuantas veces, tomarse de las manos y cruzar palabras unas pocas veces, no habían besos, no existían caricias, no hacían nada que pudiera ponerla a ella tan nerviosa que correría lejos del oso terminando de una vez por todas esa relación que la hacía sentir tan incómoda, dio unos cuantos pasos de forma nerviosa mirando de reojo un tanto preocupada frente a ella viendo como este le indicaba que se sentara aún lado de el golpeando con su mano levemente el puesto junto a el.

Hizo caso ante aquella petición aún sosteniendo la caja que traía entre sus manos, se sentó dejando la caja aún lado a la par que Flippy la miraba un tanto confundido, ella evidentemente se sonrojo sintiendo la incomodidad en el aire de que el oso la viera de esa forma - ¿Quieres ver algo en especial? – Flippy desvió su mirar a la televisión volviendo a tener esa sonrisa tan característica del y Flaky dejo de tensarse un poco para reír un poco nerviosa – Podríamos ver…la competencia de Football – a diferencia de Flippy a ella si la habían invitado, Cuddles le había dicho con semanas de anticipación que se juntarían y que ella era mas que bienvenida a ver la comparecencia desde la primera fila al conjunto de sus otros buenos amigos, hizo una mueca de preocupación al correr el día de confirmación solo para no decir que no frente a Cuddles o Thooty - ¡Hey, eso suena fantástico! – Flippy coloco rápidamente el canal de deportes por donde estaban transmitiendo una de las finales de la ciudad, miro como su novia colocaba un rostro relajado al mismo tiempo que sintió todo el cuerpo de ella dejar de estar completamente tenso, dio una sonrisa cómplice ante eso pero un momento ¿Se había sonrojado? Puso suma atención a la televisión sintiendo una leve molestia cuando supuso saber el origen de las mejillas rojas de la puercoespín, miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción como un oso de gran afro había anotado un gol haciendo molestando a los demás jugadores por según el hacer el gran gol de la historia, sacando su camiseta de su lugar el oso con cabello alborotado daba sonrisas coquetas a las féminas del grupo mientras corría a lo que parecía ser un bolso al lado de la cancha sacando una bandera de un tamaño proporcionado a su cuerpo expandiendo esta ante la cámara – _"Love Flaky" – _Fue lo que alcanzó a leer el oso sacándole de su ensoñadora relación con la puercoespín, se veía que era casera la bandera porque la Flaky que salía en la bandera estaba:

Mal dibujada

Le faltaban detalles

Definitivamente no se parecía a Flaky

Entre-cerro sus ojos viendo como la chica había cubierto su rostro ya no sabía si rojo de forma natural o rojo porque definitivamente sentía vergüenza, entonces volvió a mirar la caja aún lado de la fémina - ¿Son para Disco? – Musito mirándola de forma sería sacando una de sus manos por sobre su rostro por el brazo para que está pudiera mirarlo

\- Eh…eh yo…

\- Respóndeme

\- Uh…uhm… - Con ambas manos ya fuera de su rostro llevo estás mismas a su regazo entrelazando sus dedos apretándolas con fuerza – Son para…Son para…

\- Flaky ya dime para quién son las galletas

La chica de rojo color estaba al borde del colapso, jamás había tenido un toque romántico de televisión de esas novelas que veía ella hasta altas horas de la noche entonces justamente ese día había decidido llevar esa relación tan incómoda un poco más allá tratando de hacer el gesto romántico que una parte de ella deseaba, sabía que Flippy prefería estar con alguien más de novia que no fuera ella y en definitiva no podía cambiar eso, se sentía mal con ella misma debido a esos pensamientos que sentía provenir de Flippy y ahora que lo pensaba la forma en la que se habían vuelto novios era un tanto rara. Quizás debían terminar…

_Estaba decepcionado, era la 3 vez que intentaba hablar con Giggles y en definitiva no había funcionado y para rematar se había enterado de forma indirecta que la ardilla nuevamente era novia de Cuddles, otra vez del conejo amarillo – Ahhh… - Río por lo bajo sintiéndose un tanto miserable por aquellos hechos._

_Miro al frente viendo como una pequeña puercoespín estaba corriendo y llorando ¿La razón? Disco Bear la había empujado haciendo que por el sonido seco que tuvo al caer al piso unos perros se enojaran lo suficiente para empezar a perseguirla con sed de sangre, el oso se compareció lo suficiente de ella como para abrir el jeep que tenía a un lado del y así indicarle con uno de sus brazos y un grito bastante fuerte que se subiera con el, ella obedeció y dio un gran grito que no le cayó nada en gracia cuando se dio cuenta que se había subido justamente al jeep del._

_Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio mirándose de forma incómoda de vez en cuando, el no sabía que era lo que estaba esperando Flaky para que se bajarse de su vehículo motorizado de acción entonces escucho por lo bajo un tímido y tierno – Gra'Gracias… - Escucho una risa nerviosa junto con esa palabra y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro, ella en verdad no era igual de agraciada como las demás chicas y eso a el nunca le importo lo suficiente ya que jamás la había visto como algo mas pero si lo pensaba bien…Flaky era casi la única que era capaz de matarlo o hacerle entrar en razón bajo su histérica personalidad – Oye Flaky – Tanteo un poco sus palabras pensando en que demonios estaba haciendo - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Vio como ella palideció y la miro con mucho pánico, no sabía si fue por el miedo de que el perdiera el control o que ella de verdad quería cuando miro como ella asentía levemente con su mirar puesta al frente en el parabrisas tiritando como si estuviera en el mismo Ártico, sinceramente no le importaba._

Y ahora estaban en ese lugar, ambos sentados en ese sofá, en la sala del militar que a ella tanto le aterraba preguntándole por una caja de galletas que ella misma había preparado para el, sintiendo como la mirada fulminante del aún estaba sobre ella sintió como éste tomo el control de la televisión para así apagar definitivamente el aparato, sintió como se vino la ilusión de ella siendo decapitada por el comandante de una forma horrible con el control remoto y en ese entonces el pánico se apodero de su ser.

¡Son para ti, Son para ti! – Grito al momento en que alzó sus manos golpeando en el rostro al militar sin querer, aumento el volumen de sus gritos cuando vio que este se llevaba una de sus manos al ojo que había sido afectado notando de forma inmediata como este se había puesto de un color morado obscuro, el militar se quejo por lo bajo mirando con su ojo morado y rojizo a la hembra junto a el extendiendo una de sus manos en su dirección, está sin entender lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y confundida viendo como este mismo le indicaba la caja pequeña y concluyendo sus acciones la tomo con ambas manos y se las entregó.

El oso de color verde abrió la caja viendo un tanto asombrado como es que la pequeña caja contenía galletas con temática de corazónes, flores y unas cuantas estrellas entre medio y finalmente sonrió – Gracias Flaky – No sabía muy bien porque Disco Bear había echo eso y no quería recibir explicaciones porque sabía que Flaky al menos por el solamente tenía una lastima que no la dejaría sentir algo mas allá que una amistad pulcra pero para quitarse las dudas - ¿Por qué Disco hizo eso? – atino a preguntar mientras ella se llevaba una de las galletas a la boca masticando y saboreando ese sabor que para su paladar le habían encantado.

Hace 2 días hubo una kermes en el pueblo y entregue galletas, entonces el agarro una de corazón y pensó que me gustaba…se le pasará en unos días – Hablo bajo la chica de rojo color

En eso ella tenía razón, se le pasaría en unos días a ese oso le duraba el amor tanto como comer waffles se trataba para el y si intentaba algo, pues Flippy no era un macho celoso pero podría hacerle una visita para hablar de forma amistosa con el para que dejará a Flaky tranquila.

\- Hey Flaky…

\- ¿Si?

Dirigió su mirada a la voz un tanto ronca que la llamaba recibiendo un beso en los labios con unas par de migajas de galletas entre medio como respuesta, era el primer beso de ambos, de ella mas que nada – Iré a preparar algo de jugo – El oso comandante se bajo del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina dejando a una Flaky totalmente confundida al borde de un colapso nervioso por tal acción.

Quizás Flaky no era como Giggles o Petunia pero sin embargo, ella era algo especial y no entendía por que pero esa faceta de Flaky que vio por mucho tiempo como algo que aguantar en estos momentos se le hacía lo mas tierno sobre el planeta entero.

_**Que bello ;;;; me gusta imaginar la relación de ellos 2 así, incómoda pero de entendimiento mutuo **_


	3. Sensaciones

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE LEMON EXPLÍCITO.**_

_**Capítulo3: Sensaciones. (Happy tree high)**_

Despertó nuevamente ese día con esa personalidad que él consideraba nefasta, estaba acarolado, De mal humor y con sudor que su cuerpo ya conocía bastante bien, se sentó en la orilla de la cama tomando su rostro con ambas manos se quitó un tanto de agua salina de su pelaje.

Dios no… - Suspiró mirando como entre sus piernas y bajo su bóxer se levantaba glorioso su miembro a sus apenas 17 años, obviamente tenía a alguien que atendía tales "urgencias" que era su novia Flaky pero no era tan a menudo que hicieran tales cosas como a él le encantaría.

Llevaba meses saliendo con ella y apenas se hicieron novios ambos descargaron sus cuerpos y emociones en un frenesí de hormonas lleno de pasión y lujuria en la misma cama que el estaba sentado ahora, él era bueno respetando a la chica y aunque cada vez que se juntaban en la casa de uno de los 2 ponía disimuladamente el tema dentro del plato en plena conversación, ella no estaba muchas veces dispuesta a atender el pequeño elemento que en estos momentos necesitaba con urgencia algún tipo de alivio y eso él lo respetaba, cada vez que Flaky decía un "No" como respuesta el la respetaba al grado de sentirse una basura si ella veía que él le faltaba el respeto de alguna forma

Bajo su ropa interior asqueado de tener que recurrir a eso tomando sin ningún tipo de cuidado ese miembro viril imponente que poseía, movía sus manos lentamente, hacia arriba y abajo sin ningún tipo de consideración por lo visto el solo quería soltar su semilla para así limpiarse y finalmente prepararse para ir al Instituto y estar un rato con ella al conjunto de sus amigos.

Dio un alarido por lo bajo cuando sintió el semen salir de la punta de su pene y con su más cochina decencia solo tomo un calcetín tirado en el piso para limpiar el producto de sus testículos sobre su mano y miembro – Soy patético – Bufo por lo bajo con una sonrisa lastimera, si en estos momentos el fuera Flippy estaría muriendo de vergüenza debido a lo que acababa de hacer, se levantó sacando la ropa interior de su cuerpo y así caminar al baño en esa vieja casa vacía donde solo vivía él.

Fue más tarde cuando salió de su casa ya con un buen desayuno en su estómago y tomarse el frasco de pastillas que lo ayudaban a controlar esas ganas asesinas que tenía dentro del cada que pasaba algo que le recordara sus tiempos en la Academia militar y el duro entrenamiento que vivió en ese tiempo - Jejeje~ Flachyyy ya dame ese chocolate – Escucho a lo lejos frente a el camino al instituto, apresuró el paso para alcanzar a la ya conocida bien por el la puercoespín y la ardilla adicta a los caramelos que podía llamar amigo, Nutty noto que estaba tratando de alcanzarlos y fue grande su sorpresa cuando en sus ojos en vez de ver el característico ámbar de buena voluntad que cargaba el oso militar a todas partes era en diferencia un ámbar apagado y tranquilo debido a la sobre medicación que siempre era tan característica del - ¡Hola jejejeje Fliqpy!~ - Saludo alegremente al oso que traía la cara de pocos amigos haciendo que este solo dijera un ronco y sonoro "Hola" Observo como éste se quedó unos pasos atrás de ellos mirando fijamente a la chica de púas rojas que ni si quiera se había dignado a darle un saludo a la otra parte de su novio.

Fliqpy refunfuño de mal humor y con las mejillas un tanto rojas toco el hombro de esta – Ho-Hola Flaky… - La chica se encrespo dando una vuelta al de forma lenta con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos un tanto llorosos – Hola…fliqpy – Siguieron caminando en un ambiente incómodo los 3 que levemente era cortado por las risas de la ardilla de verde claro, ese día termino concurriendo de forma normal, molestias por parte de los gemelos y algún otro golpe por fuera de lugar por parte de Fliqpy donde Cuddles terminó en la enfermería y un Thooty en el hospital directamente.

Ahora estaban ellos 2 frente a frente en la sala de clases por el atardecer, con el mirándole de forma directa y ella más que nerviosa – Tenemos que hablar – La voz profunda del oso verde hizo que la erizo diera un saltito de su lugar apretando las manos sobre su falda alzando un poco su mirada y así poder mirarlo.

So-Sobre que… - Eso lo dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Sobre nosotros

\- ¿No-Nosotros?

\- Si

\- Uh…pero, sobre que precisamente Fliqpy

Agradecía un montón que la erizo lo reconociera como algo aparte de Flippy.

-De si somos novios o no, ya sabes…tu y yo porque ambos sabemos que yo soy Fli-Flippy si no que soy…otra persona.

La erizo trago duro desviando su mirar un tanto y ese gesto hizo que Fliqpy se pusiera un tanto apenado, Flaky no entendía a que venia al caso que el le preguntara una cosa como esa si ella siempre había pensado que su novio no era Fliqpy si no Flippy pero lo por visto ellos 2 no solo querían compartir el mismo cuerpo si no también la misma vida y la misma pareja para toda su vida para ella esos meses que había estado con Flippy como pareja había sido un vaivén de emociones tan grandes como una montaña rusa y no era que no le encantara vivir en una montaña rusa porque aunque les tuviera cierto deje de terror le encantaba un poco la adrenalina que les entregaba esta, cada que se daba cuenta el oso de dulce carácter perdía el control contra uno de sus amigos liberando esa personalidad protectora solo con el y con unos cuantos a su alrededor que ella tanto detestaba en primer lugar pero que últimamente le había parecido un cierto adorable como es que incluso esa parte de Flippy se había calmado tanto como sus ganas de tener sexo con ella cada vez que estaban solos.

Tu... ¿Tú quieres que seamos novios, Fliqpy? – La erizo miro con un poco de decisión a la otra personalidad de su pareja apachurrándose de un momento a otro viendo que esta la estaba mirando de forma casi devota y que la devoraba con su mirar – No se si a Flippy eso le molestaría...

¡No, No lo haría! – Flippy dio un grito sonoro asustando a la chica roja frente a él, levantándose en el acto golpeando la mesa con 2 de sus manos con su rostro estaba sonrojado y un poco de sudor en su cuerpo sintiendo el sol sobre su cuerpo – Yo…ya he consultado esto con el – Le daba un poco de pena admitir que entre ellos 2 si tenían una comunicación mental y pues Flippy al menos a el lo consideraba una extensión del que quería protegerlo así que siempre lo considero una parte importante de su vida, aunque eso conllevara que los primeros años que llevo con el como carga Fliqpy fue considerado mas un problema que un sistema de protección.

Fliqpy se sonrojo de forma fuerte sintiendo como es que la sangre no solo se agolpaba en su rostro si no también en otra parte de su cuerpo un poco más debajo de la cadera – Yo…también quiero que seas mi novia Flaky – No quería decirle cuantas veces había fingido ser Flippy con tal de estar cerca de ella o si quiera cuantas veces había fingido ser Flippy a la hora que ellos se suponen tendrían un poco de intimidad y aunque se daba cuenta que en eso el era un poco mas rudo que su contraparte sabia que la erizo no se daba cuenta de tal hazaña que llevaba a cabo, aunque muchas veces a la hora de tener sexo el se controlaba de sobremanera de lo que realmente quería hacer mayormente siempre no sobrepasaba más allá de chupones o agarrarla de sus púas cuando esta estaba en medio de hacerle una felación que a el le encantaban de sobremanera, tanto a el como a Flippy, Flippy obviamente era mas suave aunque solo en un contexto el si podía dejarse llevar y no tener un autocontrol visible a la hora de hacer el amor con Flaky, el si quería golpeaba, nalgueaba, mordía y succionaba cuanto quería no sin antes preguntar si podía hacerlo, era exactamente eso lo que le molestaba a Fliqpy, el pedir permiso.

Si… - Eso fue casi dicho en un susurro el cual fue escuchado por un perplejo Fliqpy el cual comenzó a reír un poco de forma baja y macabra, sentía que sus pantalones apretaban y no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera así que se adelanto a preguntar antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera tanto el cómo Flippy – Oye Flaky... ¿Quieres cumplir una pequeña fantasía?

Una… ¿Fantasía? – Pregunto de forma tímida, no era que Flippy antiguamente no le hubiera pedido cosas raras, como que le hiciera una felación en el cine o en el patio de su hogar o en los mismos baños del instituto pero ahora tenia un deje de temor, no era el tierno y dulce Flippy quien le preguntaba eso si no Fliqpy la otra personalidad que ahora también por decreto era su novio – Es-Esta bien – Dijo en un calmado susurro que fue escuchado con una gran sonrisa por parte del oso adecente frente a ella – No es nada muy alocado así que tranquila, solo quiero que te levantes la falda, te bajes las bragas y que te recuestes sobre la mesa de estómago – Esas palabras con un filo pervertido fueron escuchadas por le chica de rojo haciéndola tiritar, deleitando al oso con una vista de su rostro sonrojado, ojos llorosos y su cuerpo tiritando como si estuviera en el mismo glaciar -0°

Flaky se levanto de la silla haciendo que Fliqpy hiciera su silla más atrás levantándose de igual forma para ir y cerrar la puerta del aula, quería algo rápido para saciar sus ansias de ella y de paso liberarse el, atenderse con su mano no era algo que le agradara ni mucho menos que lo hiciera sentir como el macho que sentía que era.

Cuando volteo ella estaba sobre la mesa tal como él le había pedido que estuviera, con su trasero en alto, sus bragas que solo no caían debido a sus rodillas juntas haciendo presión y con la falda levantada dejando ver ese trasero redondo que a las 2 partes del oso verde les encantaba, Flaky estaba casi llorando por el nervio que sentía y si alguien aparecía en estos momentos para entrar se moriría de la vergüenza porque la tacharían como una pervertida – Que obediente eres… - Escucho una risa bajita pero con lujuria tras de ella y eso hizo que su feminidad latiera un tanto deseosa de lo que iba a venir.

Sintió una sonora nalgada en una una de sus pompas que la hizo estremecer al mismo tiempo que daba un sonoro gemido que fue bien recibido por parte de las orejas del oso de verde color – Wow si que te gustan estas cosas Flaky que pervertida eres – Una risotada siniestra fue lo que escucho la chica de púas antes de sentir otro sonoro golpe en la misma parte dañada que la hizo gemir un poco mas fuerte que la vez anterior, Fliqpy al escuchar a la chica gemir debido a los golpes y pellizcos con un placer sin igual, había sacado su miembro dentro de sus pantalones y bóxer solo bajando estos un poco en sus piernas movía su mano sobre el de forma lenta y ahora sin prisa solo para darle un poco de alivio ya que las descargas de placer hacían palpitar a su miembro al punto de que le hacía doler un poco.

Flippy hacia círculos en sus pompas en forma circular después de dejar estas sensibles debido a los golpes llevando su dedo peligrosamente a la entrada vaginal de esta introduciendo lentamente el dedo dentro de esta, metía y sacaba ese dedo dentro de ella escuchando los gemidos ahogados proveniente de ella haciendo que su miembro palpitara aun mas deseoso por entrar en ella, pero se quería controlar, aun era muy pronto para terminar ese delicioso manjar de experiencia…al diablo él quería hacerlo pero ya.

Con notable destreza y delicadeza tomo a la chica entre sus brazos levantándola al grado de dejarla por muy sobre el aire, con una de sus piernas acerco la silla y se sentó de forma abrupta acomodando a la chica sobre él dejando los pies de ella sobre la mesa así obligándola a estar en semi cuclillas sobre él, suspiro deseoso – Ayúdame un poco y acomódala – Flaky entendió el mensaje y acomodo la punta del en la entrada de su feminidad, de una estocada fue que dejo caer a Flaky sobre su miembro haciendo que los 2 gimieran aunque ella más que él.

Se acomodo mejor sobre la silla tomando a Flaky por dentro de sus muslos alzándolos un poco más, contrayéndolos hacia ella tomando completo control sobre su cuerpo – Jegus… - Dijo Flippy sintiendo como su semilla quería escapar del pero controlándose de una forma impresionante comenzó a mover a la chica sobre el como a el le placía, la movía de una forma algo rápida y fuerte cosa que a Flaky le encantaba y ella podía saberlo porque sentía que tan mojada estaba y que tan apretada le hacia sentir su miembro – Fli-Fliqpy me voy a correr… - Escucho como la chica de púas decía débilmente entre gemidos y sollozos, entonces fue cuando se levanto haciendo que la chica se cayera sobre la mesa apenas sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre ella para evitar caer al piso – Fli- Fliqpy no tenemos condón…

No me importa – La voz ronca y seca de la garganta del oso la asustaron y fue cuando sintió como por entre sus muslos Fliqpy había enterrado un poco sus dedos sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer un tanto extraña libero un grito que fue como un detonante para Fliqpy, de un momento a otro este mismo se empezó a mover aun mas rápido, apretando los muslos y llevando una de sus manos a la cadera de la chica para un mejor agarre.

Ella fue quien termino primero y debido a que apretó tan fuerte el miembro de Fliqpy fue que el termino justamente después de ella, saco su miembro de la feminidad de ella dejando un hilo del fluido que había dejado dentro a Flaky – Es- Espero te gustara tanto como a mi…- Aun con la respiración agitada se acerco a su bolso prestando una de sus poleras de gimnasia a la chica de púas para que se pudiera limpiar los fluidos entre sus piernas, ella recibió tal tela haciendo esa acción viéndole con el sonrojo en las mejillas, con esa tierna imagen en la cabeza de ella limpiando los fluidos de su pene de entre las piernas de ella fue que se acercó a la chica para dar un beso en sus labios – La próxima vez no me voy a contener…

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de limpiarse el también su miembro y acomodar así su ropa, Flaky debía aprender que el no era tan compasivo como Flippy y debía aguantar su brío pero si podía aguantar a Flippy entonces también podría aguantarlo a él.

Porque de si algo estaba seguro era que tanto el cómo Flippy…eran unos malditos pervertidos.


	4. Novios

_**Capítulo 4: Novios**_

.

.

.

.

Algo le carcomía por dentro.

¿Ocurre algo cariño? – Miro de reojo a la ardilla rosa junto a el

No, No ocurre nada Amor – Sonrió de forma hipócrita porque sabía que ella estaba en la misma posición que su persona, mirando frente a ellos con una cara de querer matar al mismo Diablo por la pareja que se estaba formando.

Llevaba saliendo con Giggles ya medio año, fue hace medio año que definitivamente había cortado toda comunicación con Flaky después de los eventos del auto ¿Qué lo matara? ¡El solo quería ayudar! Pero no pensaba que la chica algún día saldría con alguien, de echo consideraba que Flaky era lo bastante fea como para no conseguir una pareja jamás, Sonrió con rabia – Quizás deberíamos irnos Giggles – La ardilla de color rosa que más que enojada miraba con desolación a un conejo amarillo frente a ella que estaba junto al erizo de color rojo sosteniendo una mirada despreocupada y llena de amor por ella ¿En qué momento habían empezado a salir? No podía creerlo, solo habían roto hace medio año y el estúpido ya tenía otra novia ¿Tan poco le costó sacarla de su corazón?

No, estoy bien aquí – Musito con cierta rabia la chica de rosa.

Te veo algo distraída – Se cruzo de brazos el militar acomodando su espalda en esa silla de parque incomoda.

Flippy, ya te dije que estoy bien – Dijo eso con desprecio hacia él, más que nada asco.

Por otra parte, una chica de color rojo no quería voltear a mirar tras ella porque estaba exactamente Flippy, no podía negar que, si hubo un tiempo donde tenía sentimientos amorosos por él, pero creyó que eso había pasado y ya no sentía nada más que miedo por el militar de amarillos ojos.

Le dolió cuando se enteró que el Flippy había estado saliendo con Giggles pero al mismo tiempo se puso feliz por porque sabía que lo que necesitaba era amor y comprensión, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a otorgarle por mucho que le gustara el oso, aparte ya sabía que el osito no la veía como una habitante atractiva y que sus sentimientos no irían más allá de una simple amistad.

¡Flaky, Flaky mírame! – El conejo de grandes orejas amarilla intentaba atraer la atención de la chica solo para él, hace mucho tiempo que para el Giggles había sido historia y Flaky su fiel amiga lo había intentado animar es por eso que le pidió aquella cita, Flaky no era una chica que se arreglara como sus otras amigas pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era muy bonita o al menos para el Flaky era muy bonita, siempre le había gustado la sencillez y la timidez de esta al adentrarse a una aventura junto con él y por ese último medio año donde ninguno de los 2 había muerto por milagro divino los llevo a conocerse mejor y aunque ellos no se gustaran de una forma más que amistosa al menos querían darse la oportunidad de intentar algo más.

Cuddles hacia piruetas en su Skate ya obteniendo toda la atención que quería de Flaky - ¿Viste eso? – Sonrió con esmero al puercoespín quien aplaudió al conejo haciendo que este mismo soltara unas risillas de forma traviesa tomando asiento a un lado de ella en el pasto – Oh si, Cuddles eso fue genial – El erizo sonrió con confianza hacia él, no fueron conscientes que el ruido del Skate había desatado algo dentro del oso tras ellos, que ya no tenía la cara de rabia hacia ellos si no una de asco, prepotencia y asesina.

El conejo fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba tras ellos, cuando volteo finalmente a ver a la pareja que en un momento detesto vio a su ex novia sin cabeza, con los intestinos fuera de ella y con sus ojos por el suelo. Vio también a muchos de sus amigos decapitados que ya no contaban con la mayoría de las partes de su cuerpo y fue cuando entro en alerta al ver que el oso militar se estaba acercando a ellos de forma lenta y macabra.

Flaky también se había dado cuenta de la situación, pero no quería voltear, no quería mirar a los ojos a ese ser que tanto le aterraba, ese que sabía que el los mataría de un solo golpe haciéndoles sufrir como antes lo había llevado a cabo, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos al sentir como es que los gritos de Cuddles se hacían más intensos y al mismo tiempo menos intensos ¿En qué momento habían llegado a esto? Solo era una cita en el parque y nada más.

Sintió la sangre caer sobre ella y como es que una mano era posada en su cabeza de forma suave, casi como una caricia al mismo tiempo que sentía como esta misma mano le retiraba las manos de su cara – Acabamos de romper con Giggles, espero tu hagas lo mismo con este conejo inútil – Fue lo que escucho dejando al erizo estupefacta, viendo frente a ella a un Flippy lleno de sangre con sus ojos de un color amarillo errático sosteniendo ese cuchillo entre sus manos mostrando el peligroso filo que otorgaba este a la vista.

Eh…Es´Esta bien… - Fue lo único que pudo soltar ante aquella macabra imagen que presentaba el militar frente a ella, vio como este se levantaba de su sitio haciendo un ademan con sus dedos de que guardara silencio dejándole aterrada, confundida y nerviosa.

Un mes después.

Se veían de la mano a 2 sujetos de color rosa y amarillo, estaban felices y habían vuelto ya después de tantos regaños y peleas.

Giggles no podía estar más feliz, finalmente salió de la relación toxica que había sostenido con Flippy y había vuelto con el conejo quien sabía que amaba y le otorgaba paz – Te amo Cuddles – Musito con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios sosteniendo el agarre de su mano depositando un suave pero amoroso beso en los labios del contrario, Cuddles felizmente respondió a este.

Finalmente ellos 2 estaban juntos, como siempre debió ser y como siempre ellos querían que fuera.

Por otra parte se veía a un militar con el rostro preocupado frente a una puerta que no quería ser abierta por un erizo de rojo color por el otro lado de esta, sostenía una caja de bombones en su mano al conjunto con unas flores, Flaky aún le tenía miedo por lo que había ocurrido ese día en el parque y no la culpaba pero es que había hecho de todo para acercarse nuevamente a ella pero nada daba resultado, había intentado regalarle osos, chocolates, flores, darle espacio, incluso también había hecho que Handy con su helicóptero le ayudara a colocar una pancarta gigante por el cielo para que lo perdonara y aun así el erizo brillaba por su ausencia.

Dejo los regalos en la entrada y se dispuso a irse, pero algo le dijo que se quedara un poco más, Flaky por otra parte atenta a los sonidos fuera de su casa cuando "sintió" que el oso militar se había retirado de la entrada abrió esta con temor, tomando los regalos que le había dejado para ella con una amable y dulce sonrisa que fue captada por un sorprendido Flippy escondido a un lado de la casa, oculto – Flippy es muy lindo cuando quiere ser lindo – Eso hizo que sus orejas y mejillas se apoderaran de un rojo carmesí demasiado fuerte ¿Flaky si era consiente de todo lo que hacía para ella? ¡Dijo que era lindo!

Quizás…debería darle una oportunidad – Una sonrisa grande se apodero del rostro del osito verde al escuchar eso por parte del erizo rojo – A sido tan amable conmigo después de lo que paso… - Flaky llevo el ramo de flores a su rostro oliendo estás haciendo que estornudara – Y tiene un buen gusto por las orquídeas – Rio por lo bajo entrando nuevamente a casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Flippy estaba que no podía de la alegría, Flaky si le había puesto atención, Flaky si quería darle una oportunidad, Flaky había apreciado cada uno de sus regalos aun sabiendo lo que ocurrió en el parque aquel fatídico día que termino con Giggles de forma definitiva, eso le daba esperanzas para seguir con su travesía de conquistar su corazón, ya no sería solamente lindo con ella ¡Seria el doblemente lindo! Y no faltaría a ninguna sesión de terapia para que aquel terrible ser no saliera nuevamente a la luz, aunque una parte del estaba agradecido con esa parte.

Después de todo…él fue quien hizo que Flaky estuviera disponible nuevamente para ellos.


End file.
